team_jorgefandomcom-20200214-history
Major League Decowation
Major League Decowation is a for-profit organization created as a splinter cell group of Team Jorge. It is dedicated to the creation of new technologies and decorative items, along with the goal of defending a single, vase-shaped lightbulb located in the center of their headquarters. The studio has been critically panned for the stupidity of its management and goals, although it has received some considerable praise for its inventions. History Creation and mascot One night while Hug was browsing kid-friendly pornography, he happened to stumble upon a site that was selling antique broken computers, which were being sold at $1000 a piece (literally). Hug was utterly shocked at the discovery that people were selling these computers as decorations and at such high prices. It was from this point on that Hug swore to prevent these "fake" decorations from being sold and to restore decorations to their "pure" form. Soon after Hug founded the Major League Decowationsic, a studio with the intent of creating high-quality decorations while destroying any that Hug deems not worthy of being a decoration. While Hug was slowly building up his company, he began to realize that his studio needed a mascot in order to better reflect its goals. He decided to hire his then gay lover Jake to create one. Jake had suggested that Toy Bonnie be their mascot, but Hug was strongly opposed to the idea, instead wanting to use a vase-shaped lightbulb. After a three hour angry sex session between the two, they went with Hug's idea. As of now the studio's headquarters is intented to guard this lightbulb. It is estimated that over 1 million dollars have gone into protecting this asset. When questioned as to why his company was sinking so many resources into protecting this material object, Hug responded with "Cause I got it from Amazon, and it was shipped from Hong Kong." Criticisms of Team Jorge On three different occasions, Major League Decowation attempted to sue Team Jorge, claiming that "Posters are not decowations," in reference to the fact that Team Jorge is notorious for its large amount of propaganda. Major League Decowation promptly loss all three cases and had to pay for damages and fees caused by the lawsuits. From this point on they swore revenge on Team Jorge. From that point on, Hug and Jake would attempt to attack Team Jorge's headquarters using their True Decowation glasses once every week. To date the HQ has been successfully defended consistently by an army of Red Golf Carts fused with the Mexican Virus. Major League Decowation has also teamed up with Undertone Games out of the cult's hatred of Team Jorge and due to them, according to Hug, "potentially allowing Jake to get his contributions into SCP - Containment Breach", despite the cult stating on multiple occasions that they would not. Products True Decowations: A pair of glasses which contain an assortment of functions. As of now the glasses are illegal to distribute. Hug has stated that the reason for this was "The FDA don't understand True Decowations." The glasses' functions include: *Sonic death ray. *Sonic vibrator capable of giving the victim an orgasm. Used by Jake to pleasure Hug. *Thermal beams used to destroy other decorations. *A beam capable of giving any piece of hardware 4GB of ram (dubbed "wam" by the device). *The ability for the user to survive the "Puer Wata Challenge". This ability's effects are currently unknown. Pure Watables: Bottles of what has been identified as distilled water. The box claims that they are intended for the "Puer Wata Challenge". Intention and effects are unknown. Origins The name of the studio was chosen after CommanderMark and Cridone were watching one of Hug's videos. The video called Day in the Life of Marley Episode 4 contained a scene where Hug complains about someone selling a broken iMac on Amazon as a decoration, saying "WHY WOULD YOU SELL... A, DECOWATION?". The Major League part of the name comes from Cridone repeatedly saying "League Decowation" on the chat. This lead to him thinking of Major League Gaming, which is how the name Major League Decowation stuck. The True Decowations glasses came from the MLD category page back when the wiki first started. It contained only Hug and Jake's images, which depicted a Hug with an open mouth facing towards the image of Jake intensely staring back at Hug's image. Cridone found this funny and claimed that Jake was using his glasses to give Hug an orgasm, leading to the creation of the True Decowations along with the idea that Major League Decowation creates inventions. The Pure Watables came from the Day in the Life of Marley Episode 4 video, in which Hug claimed that he was dizzy after doing a "pure water challenge" which......yeah no one really understands what he was talking about. Gallery Truedecowation.png|Advertisement for the True Decorations. Wam.png|Ditto. Category:Major League Decowation